


Can I Be Your Forever?

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Easedropping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Gingerrose - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sweet, T Rated, The Night Before The Wedding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Ben and Armitage overhear a bride excitedly talking to a friend the night before her wedding. Ben Solo thinks the man who holds her heart is a lucky son of a bitch...Fluffy Reylo and GingerRose Fun Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 69
Kudos: 217





	Can I Be Your Forever?

Ben took a deep breath of warm summer air as he lounged in the hotel gardens watching the sun go down. Armitage clinked his whiskey glass against Ben’s. 

“I can’t believe I’m getting married in the morning!” A sweet voice drifting out of the open window above them drew their attention. Armitage arched an amused eyebrow at Ben. 

“I can’t wait for him to see you in your dress, you look like an earthly goddess,” Another soft voice replied.

“I can’t wait for him to rip it off me later!” The girls erupted into laughter.

“My, my what do we have here?” Ben murmured as he sipped his whiskey. 

“Seems we are unwittingly ease dropping on a private conversation,” Armitage replied. “We should leave.”

Ben nodded. “We should.” 

“Its not for our ears.”

“Absolutely not.” 

Neither man moved. The voices continued. 

“How is the sex?” 

“Rose! You can’t ask me that!”

“Why not?” 

“I don’t kiss and tell.” 

“Oh, come on Rey, spill.” 

The bride to be sighed softly. “Its like, everything else melts away and there’s only us two, and everything is so blissfully perfect I start to wonder why we ever leave the bedroom.”

Ben raised his eyebrows. “Sounds like a lucky son of a bitch,” he murmured under his breath. 

Hux snorted. 

“Come on then, Rose. Your turn.” 

There was a giggle from Rose. “It’s so good when its achingly slow and but sometimes he slams me hard up against the wall and pushes in without warning…mmm…”

“Oh yeah, those unexpected quickies really hit the spot.” 

Ben and Armitage sipped their drinks wordlessly avoiding each other’s eyes. 

“You want to see my lingerie for the wedding night?”

“Absolutely.” 

There was a rustle of tissue paper and Armitage rubbed his hands together and wiggled his eyebrows. Ben kicked his chair. The girls heard the noise. 

“What was that?”

The boys froze in place. 

“I don’t know, maybe just a squirrel? We are only one floor up. Take a look at this!”

“Oh, my goodness Rey! Those are beautiful!”

“And these clip into these you see.”

“Oooooh sexy!”

“Then this laces up here and ties here but not too tightly so he could use his teeth to loosen it if he wanted to.”

Fuck this was getting personal and…hot. Ben shifted in his seat and Armitage smirked. 

“Wow, Rey. He’s gonna be slobbering all over you in that!” 

“Oh yes, he’s in for a real treat, but he won’t be seeing any of this if he keeps snooping outside of our window!”

Armitage laughed as Ben gaped. 

“Don’t you laugh Armitage Hux! I know you’re out there too!” Rose shouted. 

His face fell. “Busted!” he hissed to Ben. “Should we make a break for it?”

“Too late!” Rey cried as the girls appeared in the window and glared down at them. 

“Sweetheart!” Ben said widening his arms and looking up at her. 

“Don’t you sweetheart me, you little spy! Enjoying yourselves, are you?”

Ben smirked. “We were until you we got caught.” 

Rose threw a shoe at Hux. It hit him on the head. 

“Ow! That hurt!” he wailed. 

“It was meant to! Where’s our daughter? I left you in charge of her.” 

“Your mother has her, she’s perfectly safe.” 

“So, you talked my sweet little Mom into babysitting so you could sit out here with your bestie and pry like a pervert?”

Hux grinned. “Exactly.” 

“You two are in so much trouble,” Rey scolded. 

Ben got down on his knees and put a hand on his heart, one arm outstretched towards the window above him. 

“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night,” he recited. 

Rey pressed her lips together to keep her smile in. “Oh no! You can’t Shakespeare your way out of this one. You think you’re pretty smooth don’t ya, Solo?” 

“I try.” 

“You two better hurry off to bed before I pour this bucket of ice over your heads!” Rose threatened. 

Ben stood up with his hands up in mock surrender. “We’re going! We’re going!” He blew a kiss at Rey. “See you tomorrow, my darling girl.”

Rey grinned down at him. “You sure will, baby.” She turned to Rose and smiled. “God, I love that idiot.” 

Rose huffed. “I’m not ready to forgive my idiot yet.”

There was a soft knock at the door and Rose opened it. Ben and Armitage were stood there.

“What do you two want?” Rose asked with her hands on her hips. 

Armitage pouted. “Have a heart, Rosie! This is the first night I’ll spend without you in six years. Can’t I have one goodnight kiss?” 

Rose softened. “Alright,” she said reaching for him. 

“I don’t want to see that!” Ben complained. 

Rey giggled. “Then why are you here?” 

Ben came forward and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her nose. “You know why I’m here; I want my goodnight kiss.” 

Rey forced him out into the hall. “Not in here you don’t! I don’t want you catching a glimpse of my dress!”

Rose pulled Armitage into the room and closed the door. Rey laughed as she pressed her lips against Ben’s in the hallway. He groaned into her mouth. “I’m going to miss you tonight.” 

Its only one night.”

“Still gonna miss you.” 

“You’ve got Hux to keep you company.” 

“Gee, thanks for the reminder.”

Rey laughed and caressed his cheek. “I can’t believe I’m going to become Mrs Solo tomorrow.” 

“I can’t fucking wait.”

They kissed again then Rey pushed him away. “Now get out of here before this goes too far.”

Ben made a disapproving noise. 

“Go!” Rey ordered. She knocked on her room door and Rose pushed a grinning Armitage out.

Rey shut the door behind her. “So needy,” she said to Rose. Rose nodded in agreement. The girls dressed for bed and giggled excitedly under the covered together as they talked about what the morning would bring. Just as she was falling asleep, Rey received a text, she picked up her phone and checked the notification.

**I love you so much, Sweetheart. Dream of me.**

She replied quietly so she didn’t wake Rose who was snoring softly at her side in Ben’s usual place. 

**I love you too. I’ll dream of you if you dream of me.**

The reply come through almost immediately. 

**Deal.**

  
**********

The next day, Rose and her daughter walked down the aisle hand in hand, then came Rey arm in arm with her chaperon Finn. Rey felt as if she might burst with happiness. Ben stood at the end of the aisle waiting for her. Armitage at his side. Ben was smiling at her so widely. A smile he reserved only for her. When they were announced husband and wife, the room erupted with whoops and cheers and Ben kissed her fervently. Leia wiped a tear from her eye and Poe put an arm around her and kissed her temple. 

They danced until late in the evening then retired to the hotel’s bridal suite. 

“Today was perfect,” Rey sighed as Ben pressed a kiss into her shoulder.

“You’re perfect,” he murmured against her skin. “Now, can I get a peek at these laces that require the attention of my mouth?”

Rey giggled. “Maybe I was joking…”

“I hope not you’ll break my heart.” 

“I’d never do that, Mr Solo.”

“Good because it’s yours now, and I expect you to take good care of it, Mrs Solo.”

“I will and you’ll take care of mine in turn.” 

“Always.”

They kissed again and Rey thanked her stars for the millionth time that she had met her soulmate. The one person who knew her inside and out and would be by her side for all time. Later, they lay together naked and sated and talked about their future together. As they spoke, the whole world unfolded in their words, a glittering galaxy of endless possibilities with one constant at the centre. 

Them. 

  
**********


End file.
